The Concert
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: Miley gets desperate during a concert and asks Lilly to help her out. Warning: contains omorashi.


**A/N: Here's my second commission! Again, I hope you like it.**

There were a lot of great benefits to being a famous singer. Miley Stewart knew this, and that's why she loved having her Hannah Montana persona. It was great to have the chance to share her singing with the world, and also have the chance to experience high school as an average teenager.

There were a lot of benefits, yes, but it wasn't easy to be a singer, and the live performances could be very hard work. Singing that much, for that long, could be hard on her voice, and since she didn't want to be one f the lipsynching type, she had to take precautions to ensure she didn't lose her voice.

One of the most obvious, and basic precautions to take was drinking a lot of water. She would always drink up right before a concert, and would have to take a few sips between songs and and during any costume changes. Usually by the end of a concert, she would be positively bursting.

Though she had had a few close calls, she had always managed to hold it until she could escape backstage for the last time. She was always cautious; an accident of that level could ruin her reputation as a celebrity.

On one particular day, her voice was a lot scratchier than it should be. She knew that she had a big concert that night, and so she did everything to help her voice, including drinking even more water than usual.

When she headed off to the concert hall for sound check and warm ups, she took some sips in the car, then tested her voice. Finally, it was starting to sound like itself, and she was confident that if she kept it up, she would have no mishaps during the concert.

Though she was right about not having any _vocal_ mishaps, she was dead wrong in thinking that there would be no mishaps at all.

~X~

A few songs in, she could already tell that she was in trouble. Sound check had been so hectic that she hadn't had a chance to go to the bathroom before she was stuffed into her outfit, handed a microphone, and sent to perform.

She had thought at the time that it was no big deal, but as she sang through the beginning of her first set, the pressure in her bladder grew to such a point that she wasn't so sure that she could make it to intermission, which was the only chance she would have during the whole show.

She she danced around the stage and belted out her songs, she was mentally panicking. She knew that there was no way she would have the time, or even be allowed, to go during her next costume change, but if she didn't, she feared she would do the unthinkable, and wet herself on stage.

She could feel her bladder steadily filling as she went on, and she hoped that no one in the audience noticed the shift in her style of dance. Her movements became jerkier and even when she was supposed to be still, she jiggled her legs.

She bounced on her heels in place a few times, but whenever she would hit the ground, her voice would jump a bit and she had to stop. Anything she could do that would actually help control her need would be far too obvious, and that thought made her want to scream.

When at last she reached the end of that set, she rushed backstage to change into her outfit for the next portion of the concert. Lilly- disguised as Lola, as always- usually was the only one to help her with her changes in order to avoid anyone accidentally discovering all the gorgeous blonde hair was just wig. She was waiting in Miley's dressing room, ready to help.

"Lilly, I need your help," she said, squirming in place.

"Well, duh," her friend replied, holding up the outfit as if to show just how helpful she was.

"No, not with that," said Miley, as she began taking off her current out. Her new one was simple; jeans, a red shirt, and a white leather jacket. Too bad those jeans were soon going to be soaked in front of everyone.

"Well, what is it? And can you hold still? How am I supposed to help you when you're wiggling like that?"

"That's just it, Lilly! I really, _really_ need to pee, and there's no way I can make it until intermission!" She pulled on the shirt and then resumed her frantic movements.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know," she said, pulling on the jeans, then doubling over with her hands between her legs. "But if I wet myself out there, it's all over for me as a singer! If just one person notices, I'm ruined!"

"Hannah, we need you back out there in one minute," a stage manager called.

Lilly, looking panicked, said, "Look, I'll think of something! I don't know what, but I'll think of something. Just try to hold on until then."

Miley threw on the jacket and managed to regain her composure enough to walk back on stage, not letting on that she was about two minutes from wetting herself. But she knew that she was, and if Lilly didn't come up with a plan soon, there was absolutely no way this would end well.

And then she saw her. "Lola" was forcing her way to the front row, holding a bucket, of all things. Miley didn't bother wondering where she had gotten that- she and her best friend had done several stranger things in the past. She was stumbling around, saying something to anyone who would listen. It was impossible to hear anything onstage, but Miley was sure it was a lot of nonsense.

Just as she began to wonder what Lilly's big plan was, she lifted the bucket and pitched it upward, launching it's contents right as Miley's waist. It was water, and it quickly ran down, soaking her jeans from top to bottom. And, with all of that, she finally lost control of her bladder.

The water had been cold, but the piss running down her legs was very warm, and would have stained the jeans a very dark blue if they weren't completely covered in water. If she had waited any longer, and they had started to dry, it also would have been noticeable, but as things were, no one could tell that Hannah Montana was wetting herself.

She finished the song she was on and started another one before the flow finally stopped, and the relief felt wonderful. She knew in the future that she was going to be a lot more cautious about this, but for now, she was glad that she had such a good friend to help her survive this little crisis.


End file.
